I Don't Believe in God
by Breakmybones
Summary: When an American girl finds out the Sohma secret, and even stays the night, what will happen? Especially when Akito wants to erase her memory? Spoilers. Please review, it makes me smile.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes! **

**Okay, so this story's taking place before my first story, **_**Remember Me**_**, (check it out if you haven't already). First spoiler: the curse is still in play here. Also, Akito should have always just been a male in my opinion, so he's male in any stories I write that include him. Lastly, if you're taking the time to read my story, then it shouldn't be too much of a pain to leave a review. Even if it's a simple 'I don't like it.' I can handle criticism, I'm a big girl. (: Enjoyyyy!!**

I Don't Believe in God

It was a morning like any other regular Saturday morning. Yuki and Tohru talked at the table, exchanging morning pleasantries while eating their breakfast. Kyou had retreated to the roof, sulking over the morning fight which he lost (again), and Shigure was shedding hopeless tears over the brand new "unbreakable" door he had spent big money on. The door lay in at least forty pieces at Shigure's knees, while he lifted larger hunks and foolishly asked God if he was really meant to have a door. They finished breakfast, which Tohru collected and washed, leaving Kyou's out incase he got hungry.

Tohru collected her laundry, along with all the other's clothes. After it finished being washed, she took it outside in a big basket, hanging them up on the laundry lines. Tohru whistled an upbeat tune as she finished hanging up the last of Kyou's tee shirts, when a shrill scream pierced the air. Without hesitation, Tohru dropped the clothes pins, and sprinted off into the woods, leaving the laundry basket half full and one of Kyou's shirts pinned by only one shoulder. She ran towards the sound, heart beating in her chest as she ran as fast as her dainty legs could carry her. The screams had stopped, but loud "Oh my God"s could be heard in the same direction. Branches and thorns tore at her shins as she bursted through a few bushes and onto a path.

A girl, about Tohru's age, was on her knees, holding up a faintly familiar yellow rabbit with a goofy smile on its face. _Oh no,_ Tohru thought, bringing a hand to her drumming heart. The girl turned to Tohru feverishly; a startled and scared look on her face.

"I was just walking, and he tripped! And, and, and I caught him! But he… he… HE'S A RABBIT!" She wailed, holding Momiji up to Tohru's face. He smiled even more.  
"Tohru!! Hi!!!!" The girl dropped him, but Tohru dumbly caught him before he fell to the ground. Tohru held Momiji to her face, sighing. The trembling girl looked at them, confused. Tohru smiled and held out her free hand. The girl took it, standing up and brushing the dirt off of her jeans. They began to walk, but the strange girl turned back, grabbing Momiji's clothes.  
"He'll need these incase he turns back," she said, handing them to Tohru. Tohru smiled.

"Yes, for when he turns back. But you need to come to my house now, since you've obviously seen the Sohma curse…" They walked towards the house, Momiji explaining every detail of the Sohma curse. The girl listened thoughtfully.

Now that the panic was over, Tohru could really get a good look at the girl. Her face was rounded, with bright eyes and heavy makeup. A shiny piercing protruded from the left side of her bottom lip. She had straight blonde hair, obviously not her natural color, since underneath and the girl's eyebrows were both extremely dark. Her skin was slightly tanned, and she wore dark skin-tight jeans with a loose fitting black tee shirt with skeletons and 'Avenged Sevenfold' written across her back. She didn't dress like any one around here would dress. The girl caught Tohru staring at her as she hugged Momiji at her chest whilst he babbled on. The girl laughed, smiling. Her teeth were bright white.

"My name's Anya," she said, turning her head up to the sky. "Yours is Tohru, right?" Tohru blinked, and smiled.  
"Yep!" She giggled. "Anya isn't Japanese…" she began. Anya laughed.  
"Actually, I'm from America. My mother was born in Russia, so she named me Anastasia, which I actually dislike, so I prefer people to call me Anya." She ran her hands through her hair, showing multiple piercings on her ears. Tohru thought she looked exciting and edgy, but made Tohru look too plain. Her blue pleated skirt, white shirt, pale skin and long brown hair was nothing compared to Anya.

Momiji was practically wiggling out of Tohru's arms.

"My name's Momiji! I'm Tohru's best friend!! We play all the time!" Anya laughed.  
"I'm sure you do, rabbit." Momiji turned onto his back in Tohru's cradled arms.

"I think I'm more of a bunny, don't you Tohru?" Tohru laughed.

"So why are you in Japan, Anya?" Tohru asked as they turned onto the path that would bring them straight home. Anya looked around, she was quiet suddenly. "No reason." She said soberly. "Just visiting…" Tohru kept her enthusiasm.

"Visiting relatives?" Anya nodded her head.  
"Yep," Anya said, as the woods began clearing and they could see the house. Kyou was fast asleep on the roof, wearing only his khaki pants. Anya stared at the house.

"Is that your house?" She asked. Tohru nodded her head.

"Well, it's Shigure's house. I just live there with him, Yuki and Kyou." Anya pointed at the sleeping Kyou.

"Which one's that?" Tohru couldn't help as Kyou scratched at the roof, dreaming.

"That's Kyou," She said. Anya raised her eyebrows, checking him out. Tohru, realizing what Anya was doing, continued. "He's my boyfriend." She smiled. Anya looked at Tohru.  
"Aw that's cute!" Tohru smiled at her.

"Thanks. Now before we get there, I need to give you a few tips. First, Momiji will transform after I put him down, and he'll be naked so don't look when you see the cloud of smoke. Shigure can be a bit of a pervert, so watch your back. And just watch out because Kyou has a bit of a temper. And Yuki, don't fall for him too fast…" Before Anya could ask what she meant, the silver haired boy walked out to great them, his maroon eyes melting her insides.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray for chapter two (: Sorry this took a little longer than normal… I am really sick and hoping it's not swine! ): I'm looking for more reviews though, since they're pretty much inspiration for me… they make me want to write more. By the way, I don't own fruits basket. Don't sue me or anything for not saying that in the first chapter… I'm too poor for that. I hope you enjoy!**

Tohru bowed politely to Yuki Sohma, who returned the gesture, not removing his eyes from the strange blonde next to Tohru. Anya stood awkwardly, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Was she supposed to bow too?

"So, who is your friend, Tohru?" he asked curiously. Anya couldn't find the words in her throat. His face was so kind, so gentle…so handsome.

"This is Anya," Tohru said, letting Momiji go, laying his clothes across his back, who hopped into the house, followed by a poof and a giggle. Anya got herself together.

"Yeah, Anya… you must be Yuki," she said, remembering what Tohru had said earlier. Yuki smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," he said softly. Anya felt her stomach flip as he spoke.

Soon, they were all sitting around the table, eating snack Tohru had made. As they were talking, Kyou came though the door, stretching from his nap.

"Back from your cat nap?" Yuki said edgily. Kyou curled his fists and glared.

"Shut it, Rat." He said, laziness wafting in his voice. He then looked at Anya, and then to Tohru, which made his face soften and a half smile peeked out. He sat next to her, nuzzling his nose into her neck. They talked for a while, until Shigure walked into the room. Introductions were all exchanged, and Tohru and Kyou left the room to make dinner, while Momiji went home. Yuki, Shigure and Anya all sat around the table.

Anya was admiring Yuki's features. His eyes were so tantalizing, along with his flawless face and smile. Shigure watched her, itching to speak. Finally, he couldn't help any more.

"So you don't look like you're from Japan," he said, placing his hand on his jaw. She nodded her head.

"No," she said softly. "But I should be going," she said, looking outside. Shigure looked at her.

"Where are you staying while here?" He asked. Anya shrugged.

"I don't know," she said truthfully. "I'll find a place." At this, Shigure waved his hands over his head.

"Absolutely not!" he almost yelled. "I cannot allow that! You can stay the night, since we have to go see Akito in the morning anyway…" he paused. "You may have to get your memory erased…" Anya looked at him, shocked.  
"Erased?" She asked.

"Just of us," Shigure added. Yuki was glaring at the table. "WELL, I BET DINNER WILL BE READY ANY MINUTE!" Shigure yelled.

Kyou's head popped out of the kitchen doorway.

"You're lucky it just finished, you stupid dog." Shigure laughed. Tohru brought out the food and they ate in close to silence. Tohru cleared the table, and then led Anya up to her room, where she dug through her drawers to find some pajamas for Anya. She gave Anya a pair of blue pajamas, and said goodnight, shutting the door as Anya walked out. Kyou walked up the stairs just then, pointing at the second door across from Tohru's.  
"That's my old room," He said. Anya placed her hand on the door.  
"If this is your old room, where do you sleep now?" She asked.

"Where do you think?" He answered rudely. Anya shrunk back. "With my girlfriend, of course." Kyou then turned away and Anya looked at the floor.

"Sorry," she said. Though she could not see into the room, she heard Tohru gasp when Kyou opened the door.

"Close the door, Kyou!!" The door closed quickly. Anya could hear muffled words about indecencies and Kyou's apology. Then she heard Kyou softly say that he loved her. Anya went into Kyou's old room, sliding the door shut.

How did that girl love someone so rude? _Well, I guess he's nicer to his girlfriend… _Anya changed her clothes, and lay down on the one cot that inhibited the corner. The moonlight was reflecting on the wall, making the whole room glow slightly. Illuminating the room. Before dozing off, she wondered about this Akito person, and why it was so important that he knew that Anya knew the secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Anya did not sleep. All she knew about this Akito person was that he was the decision whether her memory would be erased. The thought of it was kind of scary. _What if it hurts?_ She thought worriedly. As the sun came up, she heard a door open, and footsteps go downstairs, followed by pots clanging and sizzling sounds. Soon, the same door opened, so it must have been Tohru and Kyo. Kyo made heavy footsteps going down the stairs. She heard Tohru.

"Good morning Kyou!" Tohru said cheerily. Kyou yawned.  
"Morning," He said quietly. Suddenly there was a loud clash.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I'M SO SORRY KYOU!" Tohru was yelling and no doubt, worried. "ARE YOU OKAY? I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I'M SORRY!" Kyou was laughing.

"S'Okay, Tohru, it didn't hurt…" he said softly. Anya sat up in bed, hanging her legs over the edge of the cot.

Just then a knock came on the door.  
"May I come in?" She heard Yuki say. Anya's eyes widened. She ran her hands through her messy hair, and smoothed the blanket where it was wrinkled and mussed from her sleepless night.  
"Um, come in," She said quietly. Yuki slid the door open. He looked tired, and yawned on his walk from the door to the cot.  
"May I sit?" He asked. Anya nodded, and Yuki sat at the foot of the cot. "You look tired," He said, examining her face.

"So do you," Anya said with a smile. Yuki chuckled.  
"I'm not really a morning person… Tohru's outburst woke me up… but I won't tell her or she'll feel awful," he said. Anya smiled again. Yuki couldn't help but gaze at her. Something was so different, so edgy about her. It was teasing at his brain. He looked at her.

"So are you afraid?" He asked. Anya shook her head.  
"Kind of…" she thought for a second. "My mother used to tell me that, before she left us, we should always be strong, no matter how scared we may be." She looked him in the eyes. "I'll be strong, whether I must get my memory erased or not." Yuki smiled, then his mouth dropped.  
"Tohru almost had to get her memory erased a few months back," he said sullenly. "It was scary…" Anya couldn't believe it.

"Why didn't she say something?" Yuki looked at the floor.

"Because she made a change in Akito, but she's too modest to admit it." Anya looked at her hands in her lap.

"She's a nice girl…" She said quietly. _Kind of the sort of person I wish I could be…_ Yuki smiled.

"Yes. Very wonderful, actually. In this house, we'd all be nothing without her." His eyes glazed over. Anya wondered if maybe Yuki loved Tohru, too. She could see how.

Yuki shook his head, and then looked at Anya. After almost a minute, she spoke.

"What?" Yuki did not remove his gaze from her face.

"Did it hurt?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Your lip piercing," Anya blushed.  
"Um, the piercing itself didn't really hurt, just the-"

"SHIGURE~! YUKI~! ANYA~! Breakfast is ready!" Tohru yelled up the stairs. Yuki sat up, smoothing his shirt.  
"I'll see you down there," he said, exiting the room. Anya sighed. She pulled on her clothes from yesterday, and then walked downstairs. They ate together, Yuki sitting in between Shigure and Anya and Kyou and Tohru sat closely on the other side. After Tohru cleaned the dishes, they all set off for the Main House.

They all walked, Kyou following Tohru like a love-sick puppy, and Shigure walking closely to Anya, frequently getting punched by Yuki when he said something even slightly perverted. When they got there, Kyou and Tohru kissed goodbye, leaving Kyou at the gate, and Tohru walked next to Anya. Anya thought that Tohru and Kyou looked so perfect together, as if they were supposed to be. While thinking this, she unconsciously turned to Yuki, who did not notice her staring. Anya awoke from her day dream.

"Kyou can't come because he's the cat, right?" Tohru half smiled.

"Yeah, but I guess it's a good thing, since his temper…" she drifted off as they reached the front door.

Shigure opened it, and they filed in. Anya began to shake, and jumped when a hand reached out and rested on her shoulder. It was Yuki's. He smiled.

"It's okay. Be strong." She smiled at him. They came to a door at the end of a hallway. Shigure knocked.

"Come on in," a voice filled with venom purred through the door. Shigure opened it with a sigh, and they filed into a large room. A thin figure was crouched against the wall, scraping his nails on the floor. They came in and sat down, and Anya shook uncontrollably, her fear overtaking her. _What if this guy hurt her? Momiji said he could do anything he wanted since he was the God of their curse. _She closed her eyes tight and pictured her mother's face. Akito turned to them, long, thin black hair hung in his face.

"Okay, American. I know about you, and why you're here. And now I know your secret." Anya gasped looking up into his devilish smile.

_How did he know?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: hey sorry this took so long! I have the whole story written, but I just have to cope with the laziness and the not wanting to type it. Sorry I'm trying to get it all up today! Don't hate mee! Oh and just warning everyone, the F-Bomb is dropped in this chapter! Block your ears! Or rather, your eyes?**

Ice drew down Anya's back; bones shaking down to the marrow. The other three sat, staring at her, wide-eyed. What was she hiding?

Akito stood, his kimono trailing on the ground at his feet. His dark eyes were piercing and ripping at her soul as he stared at her. _How could he know? _She thought. It was impossible! Anya's fist hit the wooden floor.

"How could you possibly know?" She asked, her voice broken like shattered glass. Akito grinned.

"I know what happened, and I know it's your fault…" Anya looked at the floor, guilt inundating her body as she heard Yuki and Tohru gasp in unison.

Anya could feel the tears forming.

**We should always be strong, no matter how scared we are.**

She leaned forward onto her arms

**It's okay, just be strong.**

Akito's dark laughter rippled through her head.

**No matter how scared we are.**

"He was going to hurt him!" She pleaded. Akito turned to her, grabbing her face and pulling it up near his.

"But he didn't, did he?" His cheek was inches from her own.

"No, 'cause,"

"Because you shot him." Akito spat, throwing her face to the floor. Tohru's gasp felt like daggers. Anya lay unmoving on the floor, sobbing. Akito faced Yuki, Shigure, Tohru, and now Hatori, who had unnoticeably entered the room.

"You hear that?" He asked. "Miss Anastasia murdered someone. She shot someone who threatened to hurt her boyfriend. Her boyfriend who left her just weeks after for another girl." All four sat, motionless. Tohru's sobs were louder than Anya's, who was simply crying, shuddering on the ground. Yuki held his eyes shut tight, trying not to cry.

Anya lay, re-living every moment that she had worked so hard to forget. After a few moments, she bit her lip, and raised her head slightly.  
"Why? Why do you even care?" Her voice dripping with pain. Akito turned to her, smiling.

"When I heard that you had found out about my dearest secret, and that you were living with my lovely family. I couldn't stand that a _murderer _was going to stay with the one's I care about so dearly." He held his hands to his heart in fake concern.

"Hatori," he said briskly. "Erase her memory. But only of us. I want her to be able to remember her past, and how bad of a person she is." His smile clung from ear to ear. The room was silent, no one moving. Suddenly, Anya shifted.

"…Fuck you." Anya said, breathing heavily, still on the floor. Akito turned to her, anger ravaging his face. In seconds he was in front of her, ripping her from the floor by the arm. Yuki was poised to get up, debating what to chose. Right, or God?

As Akito lifted Anya to her knees, Yuki stood up, choosing right over wrong. But before he could even take a step, Anya's limp arm shot up, plunging her fingers around the skin of Akito's neck. Automatically, he let her arm go, and brought his own to her steadfast fingers. His eyes were wide in surprise. Instead of falling when he let go, Anya stood, forcing every ounce of adrenaline-inundated strength into pushing him to the floor. Akito gasped for air as he writhed under her.

"You won't take my memory," she spat menacingly. "I am strong. You think you are strong because you tell these people how to live? I don't think that's strength, its cowardliness." Akito's face was purple.

"You're killing him!" Tohru cried out. The words rang through Anya's ears, making her release him. Akito gasped for air, turning a bright red. He wriggled from under her legs, curling up on the floor. Taking a deep breath, Anya went to him, pushing him over with her foot. She looked down at his scared face.  
"You might think you're the boss here, at you can take my memory and make me hate myself for my past mistakes. But guess what? I don't believe in God. And I'm sure after knowing you, no Sohma does. I'm no murderer for protecting someone I loved, but if you ever try to come into my life again, I will be a murderer."


	5. Chapter 5

She exited the main house, her breathing heavy and labored. Yuki followed in her footsteps, running up to her as she collapsed into the dirt. The sun shone brightly as he knelt beside her. He put an arm around her, resting his head on her back. After a few seconds, her body was shaking, and she was sobbing.

"It's okay," he said, hand on her head. He pulled her to his chest as she leaned against him. "It's all over. You were strong." Anya began crying even more, but a small smile emerged on her lips.

"Thanks," she said between sobs. Yuki held her there for a few more minutes. Tohru was suddenly there, wrapping her arms around Anya.

"I know I don't know you very well," she said, crying. "but you were so brave, so strong. I envy you, you're a hero!" She held her tight until Kyou was there. Tohru released Anya, throwing her arms around him.

"Toh-" POOF. Kyou was a little orange cat, and Tohru was still holding him and whimpering. Yuki turned Anya to look him in the eyes.

"You are my hero, Miss Anya." He said with a serious look on his face.

"But you heard him… I've killed someone. I'm here because they reopened the case, thinking it wasn't suicide. I'm a criminal…I've…I've taken a life away…" Anya looked at the ground.

Yuki picked her head up with his fingers.

"Anastasia, I don't know you like I know Kyou, Shigure, or Tohru, but from what I do know, you are not a murderer. You did it in the name of someone you loved. To me, you are no criminal." Anya's eyes stayed watery, but she stopped crying. Suddenly, she felt her body lean forward, almost involuntarily. Their lips crashed together for only a moment, before she leaned away. Yuki smiled.

"Thank you," she said, standing up.

Everyone walked home in silence. Tohru held Kyou's body as he wrapped an arm around her. Anya walked next to Yuki, watching Tohru and Kyou. She saw Kyou press his lips into her hair, and whispered.

"I'll make sure you never have to go back there, okay?" Tohru simply nodded. They got to the house, walking in. Kyou and Tohru lay on the couch, falling asleep quickly. Anya and Yuki sat at the table, silent. Suddenly, Shigure came in.

"Anya, there is a call for you," he said. She stood up.

"Who is it?" She asked. Shigure let her walk into the hallway.

"It's your mother." Anya's eyes became wide, and she almost ran to the phone. Shigure shut the door to the hallway. "We'll let her talk in private," he said to Yuki.

After about ten minutes, Anya came back in, a smile on her face.

"I'm going to go to Russia to live with my mother," she said happily. Yuki looked down. Shigure clapped his hands together.  
"Great!" He sang. "I will call for your transportation for tonight, okay?" Anya nodded happily. Shigure left the room, shutting the door loudly. Kyou snorted, and Tohru nestled closer to him. Anya looked at them. They were like the relationship that she had always wanted to be in. Yuki stood up.  
"Anya," he said quietly. She turned to him. He put a hand on her arm. "I am happy you get to see your mother," She nodded.  
"Thanks, Yuki." He looked sad.

"I am going to miss you," he said solemnly. She put her hand on his face.

"I will miss you too," she said. Yuki kissed her gently as she tried her hardest not to wrap her arms around him. As they broke away, a tear dropped down her face.

"Do not cry, Anya," he said soothingly, wiping the tear away. "You'll come back to visit, right?" She smiled.

"Of course," she said.

They sat at the table, talking until Shigure came in, telling them the taxi was here. Yuki walked her out.

"I feel bad for not saying goodbye to Kyou and Tohru, but they're asleep…" she thought for a second. "Just tell Tohru I was glad for her hospitality and her concern for someone she barely knew, and that she is strong, too. And that I said goodbye." Yuki kissed her again, harder this time. Soon, they had to let go, and Yuki watched as the bus drove off, taking Anya with it. He went inside, closing the door behind him, hoping that the day she came back would come soon.


End file.
